A Bond of Sorts
by Hotmesschristine
Summary: Kol wants to spend time with Elena, he made sure a road trip and shopping trip is in order. Elena will see different sides of him but when will she realize that the man is evil and remorseless to everyone.. BUT her. ONE-SHOT maybe x


**To my followers and readers!**

**Sorry, I have yet to update my other stories but I am waiting for an idea to pop up and finishing the others chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! It helps stimulate ideas! x**

SEQUEL OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS IS COMING SOON!

* * *

**Kol POV**

I managed to make Elena come with me to um.. what do you call it?

.

.

Oh, yes that's it -Apple Store yesterday and since I wanted the best we traveled far to get it. Not that I doubt Mystic Falls' merchandise though, it managed to have an Elena Gilbert in it though she, of course is NOT a thing. She just happened to mention that some places take the gadgets more seriously elsewhere. Me being.. um.. being me, sent her a tremendous amount of curious glances and finally she cited where I would probably enjoy. Undoubtedly I chose the farthest place she said so we would spend a LONG time together and start our bonding in my car which is an Audi R8 matte black, never doubt my taste in cars, I smirk.

I plop on the bed and recall my memories of yesterday. I laugh as I remember the 256 messages and 282 calls she got from her friends, they sure are idiots if they dare think that I would hurt my precious little angel by my own will.

Yes, mine.

Not official but I do have the whole eternity to take her, one way or another.

* * *

Being the gentleman that I am I got her a matching iPhone and I secretly told the salesman to carve Kol + Elena at the back of both our cases. I smile cheekily and I'm sure there is the lightest blush in my face at the same time. Ah, what would her reaction be when she sees it? Nik would laugh at me when he sees that I'm acting like a school boy. I can counter him, no doubt about that.

When she declined to accept the phone and the complete set of everything she will need with it I insisted with my arrogance and words, I'm not sure why but I sensed that she was flattered by my speeches and she was also blushing, albeit a tad too dark. It inflated my ego but she still didn't budge so I did the same action I did to make her shop with me -to kill someone and drain them dry then lastly, do a massacre. It did seem fun but spending time with her is infinitely better.

* * *

When I ordered so much food to try and dent Nik's credit card some more, she chastised me but kept on laughing at my antics. I learned that she also loved ice cream and so we ate some of it as well.

When we ate as much as we could and control our laughter I realized that I that I was falling for her. Not as a doppelgänger but as Elena. I never felt for Tatia or Katerina, they were bitches. Opposite of my Elena.

* * *

I wanted to buy her clothes but again, she refused. I frowned at scrunched up my face at that time. I really didn't understand why she wasn't happy about my offer. For God's sake all girls were supposed to love clothes and shopping! Well, that is what Rebekah always tells me.. Well, my angel is different, special, kind, caring, selfless. I stopped before I rambled on and on and concluded that she is just everything that I wanted but still.. I can't seem to have her. I frown but grin soon after because I do love a challenge.

Anyway, about the clothes we compromised, I smile fondly and hold onto the garment that I am currently wearing by one hand and the other on my new charm necklace. The deal was to buy only 4 items and we split them. I got us a couple hoodie, which I am wearing and I made sure that she didn't notice the design which was K+E.

Just as anyone would expect, I asked for a custom made because no one would really put a couple mark like that because not all pairs have those initials. I managed to get it done because she went to use the toilet leaving me in a clothes store. I found navy blue hoodies that were plain then rushed to a vendor that sews and prints. Of course I compelled him the instructions and to do it as fast as humanly possible. Since I'm sure she would ask if I DID buy it and DIDN'T ask someone in a _very nice_ way to give it for free I payed double and got a receipt. Well, the more reasons I get to piss Nik off, the better.

Jogging back to where she left me, bag at hand -I found her gazing at a necklace so I brought her in the accessory shop and got it for us. It was a yin-yang and lucky for us it was for 2 persons. She was flustered at first but we got it anyway. I took the yin and she gladly accepted the yang.

* * *

_**After the whole shopping trip**_

* * *

I drove us to a park that had a mini lake and a mini bridge over it so we walked there to get a breath of fresh air, not that I needed it but the breeze felt nice.

_ "Kol?" She asked while both of us were bathed in the moonlight whilst enjoying the whole park all to ourselves._

_"Yes love?" I asked, cautiously gazing at her angelic face._

_ "The gifts and all you spent on me doesn't change much, okay? You can't really buy me with money." She said in a firm and determined voice._

_ I smile at her dedication and reply. "I know Elena, but you can't deny that through our interaction -even without the gifts and money, we forged some sort of bond."_

_ We stare at the night sky together and she whispered, "It couldn't be helped," with a smile at that._

* * *

I drove her home and I kissed her cheek and whispered "Good night Elena" before she opened her door and placed the bags atop a chair next to the threshold . She bid her good nights and thank you's without a kiss and I complained about it. Of course all she did was laugh at me, I wanted to act her into it but her smile made me laugh with her. I spot her friends in the living room, all eavesdropping. I rolled my eyes and pointed them out for Elena. She nodded in understanding then I left. Before coming back very silently that is. Reason? To eavesdrop and make sure Elena is safe.

They scolded her nonstop and each one of them had their own unique definition of shouting. I almost punched the wall hard, enough to make a hole, because of their accusations of her 'apparent' stupidity. She was doing good will for other people which I the threatened to kill and none of them even acknowledged that! Unbelievable. The only ones who actually listened to her words and understood even just a tad bit was Bekah's human obsession and Nik's undeniable interest. I've got to tell them that I approve later on.

After all of the drama that she had to endure and my bloody ears needed to bear -all of them managed to leave. I jumped to the second floor -worried about her. I saw her sobbing in her room. The nerve of them! I growl.

I composed myself then I knocked on her window, she saw me then allowed me to come in.  
The night went by with me rubbing soothing circles on her back whilst hugging her and saying comforting words by her ear. Gladly, it worked.

* * *

After relishing in my memories with her I grabbed my iPhone and stared at the engravings at the back. I would never get tired of it, or us for the matter.  
Let's just see were K+E will end up

* * *

**The should was supposed to have a different plot line but this one was what I managed to write. REVIEW**_!_

**i was supposed to write a story about **Elena blocking Kol on facebook then he is desperate to fix it** but oh well. x**


End file.
